Galactik Gangs
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: There are no football teams. After the war, all that was left was turmoil. Numerous planets were destroyed and now many races reside on the artificial planet of Genesis. Even with the races on the same planet rival gangs create chaos and trouble. AU. In hiatus.
1. Galactik Gangs

D'jok kicked the football aggressively at the garage door "I'm sick of those fucking Shadows!"

Micro-Ice sat on a box swinging his legs and shrugged "What can we do D'jok? They control most of the area and we're too weak to stop them,"

After the Great Flux War, the Akillians hadn't been left with much. Like most races, their planet had been destroyed. They now resided on an artificial planet by the name of Genesis.

The war had left an impact on the races and it wasn't uncommon for young people to join gangs because of the division of races on Genesis.

D'jok and Micro-Ice belonged to a small gang called the Snow Kids under the command of man called Aarch.

The gang was extremely small since this one of few Akillian bases on Genesis. The move to the planet had been disjointed and hectic resulting in many fragmented settlements.

"Where's Aarch and Sinedd anyway?" D'jok grumbled.

"They went on a peace campaign with the settlers apparently," Micro-Ice replied.

D'jok looked at him "Propaganda?"

Micro-Ice nodded and smirked "Propaganda,"

It was important for gangs to keep settlers on side since it was all about winning the hearts and minds of the people. Just because they were from the same planet initially it wouldn't stop them siding with rival gangs, they wanted to be on the safe side. This is why it was so important to convince the settlers that they wanted to be on their side. The settlers would be 'safe' and 'protected' whilst they may provide the gang with equipment and homes.

"How long are they going to be?" D'jok asked.

"Don't know, why?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" D'jok replied "I get bored waiting here,"

Micro-Ice shrugged "Yeah alright, lead the way,"

The two opened the garage door and were greeted by the gleaming sun. They both shielded their eyes and walked up a small hill. From the hill you could see the dividing lines of settlements. The garage in which they normally resided was firmly placed in their Akillian gang settlement. It was hardly near anything, a ten minute walk from the place where they had influence. The space within that ten minute walk was essentially no-man's land. D'jok started walking down the other side of the hill towards the Akillian settlement; Micro-Ice blinked at the sun and then followed him.

"Why are we wandering about?" Micro-Ice asked D'jok as they neared the settlement.

D'jok grinned "You'll see,"

They walked into the sandy, wretched Akillian settlement and took an immediate left through a small alleyway.

D'jok knocked twice on a door on one of the sides of the houses.

The door opened to reveal the gruff looking Clamp, he sniffed and looked at them both "What do you two want?"

"You know what I want," D'jok smiled pleasantly.

"Did Aarch send you?" Clamp responded.

D'jok glanced at Micro-Ice and then looked back at Clamp "Yes," He nodded "Yeah, he wants us to collect some weapons,"

Clamp raised an eyebrow "Does he now?"

D'jok gulped slightly and nodded.

Clamp laughed "I'm not an idiot D'jok!" He patted him roughly on the shoulder "He might not have sent you but I'll give you some weapons... not top grade mind,"

D'jok nodded vigorously "Fair enough Clamp! We need to show those Shadows whose boss,"

Clamp handed him shoddily made gun "Well I hope you do D'jok," He threw another gun to Micro-Ice "Good luck you two, I hope you make them shit their alien pants,"

D'jok smirked "We will," He turned to Micro-Ice "Come on mate,"

He started marching down the alleyway towards one of the Shadow settlements. Micro-Ice hurried after him.

"Why are we doing this D'jok?!" Micro-Ice asked "We might just end up causing more trouble than it's worth,"

D'jok laughed "Micro-Ice, they embarrassed us! They killed Punto and Johan, and now it's just us four left!" He turned around and stared at Micro-Ice darkly "We need to damage them; we need to show them that we are not weak... if only we could just find the flux,"

Micro-Ice sucked his teeth "That again?!" He shook his head "You don't really believe Aarch do you?! Akillian has been destroyed for a long time, how the hell can the flux still work?!"

D'jok glowered at him "It just does," and with that he climbed over a wall into a Shadow Settlement.

Micro-Ice followed him over and grazed his knee slightly as he fell to the floor.

He wiped the dirt of his clothes and shook his head irritably "Eurgh D'jok, we should of least talked to Artegor or someone about this,"

"We talked to Clamp, and besides what would of Artegor done?"

Micro-Ice shook his head "Clamp doesn't count, he's just a dirty scoundrel of a mechanic... in fact I bet these guns don't even work... And Artegor is Aarch's friend so he could have at least given us some advice!"

D'jok chuckled "Clamp wouldn't let us down; you watch I'll shoot one of those blasted Shadows right between the eyes,"

Micro-Ice followed D'jok as he took a shooting spot from behind a large rock "I'm just saying, you should have your flip-knife ready for when that gun doesn't work,"

"Whatever Micro-Ice," D'jok grunted and took aim from his gun.

There were small crudely made huts and houses lining this street and not a single person on the street. D'jok and Micro-Ice stood in-between two debris sights and behind a large rock.

"I see one," D'jok smiled from behind the gun.

"Yeah, yeah," Micro-Ice yawned as he played with his flip-knife.

D'jok took aim as a member of the Shadow gang jauntily walked by. Grinning to himself he squeezed the trigger.

The gun however did not shoot the Shadow. It seemed to grumble slightly and then with a large bang, fell apart in D'jok's hands.

"Told you," Micro-Ice sighed.

The Shadow had heard the sound. He seemed to gesture to someone and then started marching towards the rock where the two young Akillians resided. Micro-Ice was far too quick for the young shadow however and dashed out, stabbing him in the stomach. The Shadow keeled over and fell straight onto the ground, the black coloured blood seeping from his stomach.

"Alien scum," Micro-Ice muttered, he turned to D'jok "Let's get out of here before-"

He couldn't finish his sentence however because D'jok was surrounded by four Shadows. They were quickly followed by four around Micro-Ice.

"Shit," Micro-Ice grumbled.

One Shadow who seemed to have some authority walked over to wounded comrade.

"Who did this?" She asked in fractured Akillian.

Neither D'jok nor Micro-Ice answered.

She looked from one to the other and then shook her head "Looks like I will have to kill you both then,"

"Fuck off you alien whore!" D'jok spat.

The Shadow shook her head again "No. My name is Nihlis,"

D'jok shrugged "I don't care; you look all the same to me,"

Nihlis strided over to him and struck him across his face with the back of her hand. She took a large knife out of the back of her trousers and held it up to his neck.

The sound of a motorbike however distracted her. She looked up and looked at her fellow members.

They all shrugged confused. No-one was supposed to be riding vehicles in this sector.

Their questions were answered however when a motorcycle suddenly landed in the middle of the crowd knocking two Shadows to the floor as it landed.

The person on the bike was completely robed and it was impossible to see who it was. The mysterious bike rider swiftly produced two handguns out of the holsters on the side of the bike. Pointing one gun at Nihlis and another at the Shadow holding Micro-Ice the rider gestured for the two Akillians to get on the bike.

Nihlis scowled but then retracted her knife and nodded at the other Shadow to release Micro-Ice. The two Akillians quickly jumped onto the back of the bike. The rider passed Micro-Ice one of his guns and revved the engine. With one swift movement they were off. They skidded through numerous alleyways and streets but stopped at a small secluded shed.

The rider hopped off and walked in. D'jok and Micro-Ice although wary followed.

The shed was tiny and the rider sat on a wrecked beach chair.

"No offence," Micro-Ice said looking at the small confines "But this is a shit hideout,"

The rider removed the shawl covering the face to reveal a tanned teenage boy with golden eyes and a brown beard. He took off his helmet to reveal impressive brown dreadlocks.

"The name is Rocket," He smiled "And for your information mate. The secret base is downstairs,"

To be continued....


	2. The Leader's Nephew

D'jok and Micro-Ice followed Rocket down a ladder into his hideout. They found themselves in a large cave lit with various candles and lights.

"So Rocket," D'jok said "Why'd you help us out?"

Rocket threw his helmet to the floor and sat down on an old sofa "Well I recently heard about your gang," He said "And who your leader is,"

"Who Aarch?" Micro-Ice sniffed.

Rocket nodded "Yeah Aarch," He looked at the both "He's my uncle,"

"What?" Both D'jok and Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"But that must mean..." D'jok muttered.

"Yeah I'm Norata's son. He's tried to keep Gang Akillian under wraps from me but... Aarch visited recently and I overheard them talking," He pointed and their uniform "I recognised the clothing from what I saw Aarch holding. I decided that I couldn't pass up this opportunity,"

"Well welcome to the gang buddy!" Micro-Ice laughed and patted Rocket on the shoulder.

"Do you know how to fight?" D'jok asked.

"With moves like that on the bike D'jok, I reckon he's good enough!" Micro-Ice replied for Rocket.

D'jok shrugged and smiled "Well that's good enough for me. We need more recruits and if Aarch will have you then you're in,"

Rocket beamed "Brilliant,"

"C'mon," D'jok gestured "Let's get to the base. Aarch and Sinedd are probably back by now,"

...

_Gang Akillian's base_

Aarch and Sinedd were waiting for them when they got back to the base.

"Rocket?" Aarch exclaimed in surprise when he spotted his nephew "What are you doing here?"

"I want to join the gang Uncle Aarch," Rocket answered.

"You're related?" Sinedd said surprised.

Aarch nodded "He's Norata's son. Norata was with Artegor and I when we found you,"

Sinedd raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

"Does Norata know about this, Rocket?" Aarch asked.

Rocket shook his head "No, I haven't told him,"

"He saved our lives!" Micro-Ice beamed.

D'jok gave him a nudge in the ribs.

Aarch frowned at Micro-Ice "What do you mean he saved your lives?"

"From the Shadows!" Micro-Ice beamed again.

D'jok nudged him harder in the ribs.

"Ow!" Micro-Ice yelped rubbing his side but then caught sight of the angry look on Aarch's face "Oh..."

"Have you two flatfoots been causing trouble again?" Sinedd smirked.

"No," D'jok retorted "We were just going for a walk and we got attacked!"

"This is why Aarch can't trust you D'jok," Sinedd smiled "You're immature,"

D'jok scowled at Sinedd and clenched his fists.

"Be quiet Sinedd," Aarch said, he turned to D'jok "You shouldn't have gone out... but... you did find Rocket so it's not all bad," He smiled at Rocket "We'll have to talk to Norata eventually but for now we'll keep you... with you I believe we could have gone up a notch,"

Rocket, Micro-Ice and D'jok all shared high fives.

Sinedd stared at Rocket. He wasn't going to take Aarch away from him. Aarch and Artegor were the only family he had.

"Sinedd I need you to visit Artegor," Aarch said "He needs to know that we have another member,"

Sinedd nodded and walked off.

Artegor controlled a separate Akillian gang known as the Red Tigers. The Red Tigers were the most influential Akillian gang on Genesis and Gang Akillian were simply a small special unit apart from them. They both had Akillian's interests at heart so they did not fight apart from the occasional scrap.

...

_Artegor's Red Tigers office_

"Sinedd! For what do I owe the pleasure?" Artegor exclaimed happily. He also treated Sinedd well unlike Aarch who could sometimes be a bit too harsh.

"Hey Artegor, Aarch sent me,"

"Really? Why? Has he accepted my offer yet?"

Sinedd blinked "What offer?"

Artegor frowned "You mean he hasn't asked the gang?"

Sinedd shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"I'm planning a war Sinedd," Artegor smiled "I want more control of this damn place," His smiled disappeared and banged his hand on the desk "But I cannot pull it off without the extra expertise!"

"Do you want me to talk to Aarch about it?" Sinedd asked.

Artegor peered at him through his sunglasses "Yes," He nodded slowly "However tell him if he doesn't agree that our special relationship is over. If that is to be the case I may have to explore different options,"

Sinedd scratched the back of his head "Erm ok,"

"Why were you here in the first place Sinedd?" Artegor asked.

"Oh yeah. Aarch wants to tell you that we've got a new member," Sinedd replied flatly "It's Rocket,"

"I see," Artegor said studying Sinedd "Thank you Sinedd, I'll be in touch,"

...

Rocket walked through part of the town taking in every of aspect of their territory. It was exactly beautiful but it was good to know that they had control. He was glad that he and the gang were bringing safety to the people. He was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash.

A few hundred yards away amongst a large amount of debris he could see some smoke.

He ran as fast as he could towards the crash site. Someone might be hurt and he was going to try his hardest to save whoever was there.


	3. Changes

Rocket sprinted to the crash site and instantly spotted a young girl among the wreckage. Quickly he lifted her up upon his shoulders and swiftly removed her from the site. Just in time it seemed since a large explosion followed seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Rocket asked as he cradled the girl in his arms.

She trembled slightly in his arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"What's your name?" Rocket asked softly.

"T…Tia…" She whispered.

"Okay Tia," Rocket smiled sweetly "I'm take you somewhere where you can rest,"

"Thank… you…" She smiled back and then slipped back into unconsciousness.

….

"I told him," Sinedd mumbled when he saw Aarch walk in the base.

"Very good Sinedd," Aarch smiled.

Aarch started to walk towards his office when Sinedd spoke again "Are we gonna do it then?"

Aarch stopped and turned to look at Sinedd "Pardon me?"

"War…" Sinedd said "Are we gonna help Artegor?"

Aarch smiled awkwardly and scratched his nose "Erm… well…"

"Are we?" Sinedd pressed.

"All Artegor wants," Aarch explained "is power. His lust has nothing to do with politics or the good of Genesis,"

"Your point?" Sinedd frowned.

"My point," Aarch said taking a step towards the young teenager "Is that there is no way I'm going to help Artegor in his grand plan of ego grooming. If given the chance he would dump the Red Tigers for a bigger gang. I'm friends with Artegor but I refuse to help in his power mongering."

Sinedd scowled and looked to the floor "Whatever Aarch,"

"I'm warning you Sinedd, nothing good can come from what Artegor wants,"

…

Micro-Ice and D'jok sat on a brick wall swinging their legs and keeping half an eye on their watch out when a yell came up from down the street.

"What was that?" D'jok asked with a frown.

"That… D'jok my friend… that was a yell," Micro-Ice grinned.

D'jok glowered at him and pushed him off the wall.

Micro-Ice fell with a bump. He rubbed his bum and smiled embarrassedly "Yeeeaaahh, shall we go see what it was?"

D'jok nodded "Lets," He jumped off the wall and they both sprinted off in the direction of the yell.

…

Sinedd walked into Artegor's office.

Artegor was on the phone when he arrived and he put up his finger to indicate that he'd be with Sinedd in a minute. Sinedd nodded and sat down on a comfy chair.

"Then it's agreed," Artegor smiled as he spoke to the other person on the phone "….Uh huh…. Yes… brilliant… please excuse me, I have one more thing that I would like to attend to… yes… I shall see you soon then…"

"Who was that?" Sinedd asked.

Artegor smiled and leaned forward "How would you like to taste power Sinedd?"

…

"Oy! Get your mitts off 'em!" Micro-Ice shouted.

A group of Cyclops had surrounded two young men and had started kicking them in.

"What do you want?" Growled one of the Cyclops.

"Get your stupid one eyed feet off them," D'jok said.

"No," The Cyclops smiled.

D'jok was about to speak but Micro-Ice had already implanted his fist into the Cyclops face.

"Get outta here before bash your heads together!" D'jok demanded.

The Cyclops scowled and ran off.

"Hey," Micro-Ice smiled and patted one of the lads on the back.

"Oh thank you," The lad said "We thought we were goners,"

"No problem," Micro-ice grinned "What's your names?"

"I'm Thran," He beamed "And this is my brother Ahito,"


	4. The Wheel Sets In Motion

"What do you mean?" Sinedd blinked.

Artegor leaned back in his chair and grinned "I mean, Sinedd my boy, that I am on the verge of becoming very powerful and I would like to take you with me,"

Sinedd looked down at his feet and then back to Artegor "Are you going to leave the Red Tigers?"

"Things grow old Sinedd," Artegor said "Sometimes you just have to move on and go on to greater things...sometimes opportunities cannot be passed up especially..." He smiled at Sinedd "...especially when one is so undermined by his peers and superior..."

Sinedd's head snapped to the staring at his feet again "So you are leaving the Red Tigers?"

"Correct,"

"Where to?"

"The Shadows,"

Artegor peered at Sinedd through his sunglasses as the young teen processed what he was hearing.

Sinedd looked straight at Artegor "You want me to join?"

"I do,"

"Okay,"

A smirk cracked around Artegor's mouth "First... you must do something... to prove your loyalty,"

...

"Hi,"

Rocket gazed at the girl lying on his bed from his seat and smiled "Hello to you,"

Slowly Tia sat up and rubbed her head "What happened?"

Rocket walked over to the bed and knelt down "You were in a crash," He held her wrist gently and held his two forefingers to her pulse "You seem to have recovered well though,"

"Good," Tia said getting up from the bed "Because I have somewhere I need to go,"

She got up and walked two steps when she realised she had no idea where she was.

"You're in my...erm...hideout," Rocket said.

Tia nodded slowly "Mmm, I need to leave your hideout..."

Rocket stood up "Well where do you want to go? I can give you a ride if you want?"

Tia looked round at Rocket and thought for a second or two. She then smiled and nodded "Yes, okay,"

"Where do you need to go?" Rocket grinned.

"Snow Kids Headquarters."

...

"Hey Aarch," Micro-Ice grinned walking into the Snow Kids headquarters.

"Well hello there Micro-Ice," Aarch smiled.

"We found new recruits," Micro-Ice said casually as he started to dig through the fridge for something to eat or drink.

"Is that a fact?" Aarch replied.

"Uh-huh," Micro-Ice nodded as he munched on a carrot he had found "D'jok's in the middle of giving them some big speech,"

At that moment D'jok, Ahito and Thran walked through the door.

"These are the new recruits!" D'jok grinned "I've versed them in all that is Snow Kid!"

"That's very good," Aarch smiled. He shook both Ahito and Thran's hands with his mammoth paws "You are very welcome,"

"Ahah! Thank you sir!" Thran grinned as he shook his hand in pain.

There was a knock as the door and everyone swivelled to look.

"Hello?" Aarch called.

As the new person entered, Micro-ice felt his heart jump into his mouth and he stood gaping at this beautiful lean girl.

"Hello," She smiled as she swung her long hair behind her "Is this the Snow Kids?"

Micro-Ice nodded without making a sound.

"We sure are," Aarch grinned "How can we help you young miss?"

"My name is Mei," She said clenching her fist "And I want to join you,"

...

It was late in the evening when Sinedd started to make his way back to the Snow Kids Headquarters.

Rain started to fall down on the sandy streets of Genesis and he climbed the hill up to the building where his fellow members slept.

Far away he could hear the humming of a motorbike but it did not deter him as he neared the building.

He reached the door and his hand clutched down on the handle. With a deep breath, he entered the building.


End file.
